Imaginationland the Video Game
Imaginationland the Video Game is a fan-made video game based of the South Park trilogy of the same name. It is a prequel to South Park: The Stick of Truth. Summary In the game you play as Butters companion and many imaginary heroes as you seek to save Imaginationland from the forces of Evil. Levels *Town Square *Gumdrop Forest *Yum Yum Mountain *Castle Sunshine (Hub Level) *Halloween Town *Toontown (Capital) *Land of Oz *Wonderland *Neverland *Agrabah *Beast's Castle *Atlantica *Pride Lands *Dwarf Forest *Count Olaf's House *Narnia *Gotham City *Metropolis *Paradise Island *Mushroom Kingdom *South Island *Donkey Kong Island *Spiral Mountain *Gallowmere *Sesame Street *Amity Park *Dimsdale *Retroville *Wumpa Island *Skylands *Prehistoric Land *Springfield *Quahog *Bikini Bottom *Angel Grove *Metro City *Hotel Transylvania *Goblin Labyrinth *Thra *Hell (Final Level) *Black dragon fight club *WWE world hq *slim Jim‘s Halloween havoc 1997 stage *survivor China stage *the kove Council of Nine *Aslan the Lion *Gandalf the Grey *Glinda the Good Witch *Jesus Christ *Luke Skywalker *Morpheus *Popeye the Sailor *Wonder Woman *Zeus List of Characters of the Good Side *Abbey Bominable (Monster High) *Abuelito (Mucha Lucha) *Agent J & Agent K (Men in Black) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball series) *Aladdin and Abu (Disney's Aladdin) *Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Alice Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Andy Panda *Angelmouse, Quilly, Oswald, Hutchkin, Spencer, Little Petal, Elliemum and Baby Ellie (Angelmouse) *Ankylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Ambrose (Rango) *Apatosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Apollo, Squacky, CowBella, and Sweetpea Sue (Pajanimals) *Apple White (Ever After High) *Archaeopteryx (Prehistoric Animals) *Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Arno Dorian (Assassin's Creed: Unity) *Arrabella Giraffe (Sergeant Stripes) *Arthur (Ghosts'n Goblins series) *Arthur the Aardvark, DW, Buster, Francine, Muffy, The Brain, George, Fern, Prunella, David Read, Jane Read, and Kate (Arthur TV series) *Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Austin Powers (Austin Powers series) *B (Total Drama) *B1, B2, Morgan, Lulu, Amy, and The Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pajamas) *Babar the Elephant (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Baby Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV series) *Baby Luigi (Mario) *Baby Mario (Mario) *Bagheera the Panther (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Baku (Japanese Mythology) *Baloo the Bear (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Bandersnatch (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Banjo and Kazooie *Barkley the Dog (Sesame Street Classics) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff (Barney and Friends) *Barney Bulldog (Maple Town) *Barry Steakfries *Bart Simpson *Batley (Eureeka's Castle) *Batman, Robin and Batgirl (DC Comics) *Baudelaire Orphans (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Baxter the Clown (The Great Space Coaster) *Bayard the Bloodhound (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Beartank, Mamezo, Astronots, Captain.Cat.Kit, Marsa, Robot C.H.O., Cools.Roy, Mudgas Inuzo, Darkness, Clione, Val, Andy, DDJ, Nola, Jerry, Roy and George (Rakuga Kids) *Beast Boy (DC comics) *Beavis and Butthead *Bella, Milo, Fizz, and Jake (The Tweenies) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Belle, Sebastian, and Poochie (Belle and Sebastian anime) *Berenstain Bears *Bernard (Megamind) *Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street Classics) *Bert Badger (Maple Town) *Bertie The Bus (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Beth (Total Drama) *Betty Badger (Maple Town) *Big Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Big Boy (Big Boy restaurant mascot) *Big Locomotive (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Paw (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Big Strong Freight Engine also known as Pete also known as Green Freight Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Top, Pranky, Hiccup, Tickle, Blooper, Bumper, and Rover (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Bill and Boy (Disney's Schoolhouse Rock segment called I'm Just a Bill) *Billy, Mandy and Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Billy Candle (Call of Juarez) *Billy Madison and Veronica Vaughn (Billy Madison 1995 Movie) *Bitsy Beaver (Maple Town) *Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Blinky and Nutsy (Blinky Bill) *Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown (Noozles) *Blobby (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Blondie Lockes (Ever After High) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Aisha, and Roxy (Winx Club) *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blue (Blue's Clues) *Bo (Wimzie's House) *Bob the Ball who narrates segments (A Little Curious) *Bobby Bear (Maple Town) *Bogge and Quagmire (Eureeka's Castle) *Bonny Bear (Maple Town) *Boo Berry *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Br'er Rabbit *Brachiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Brady (Total Drama) *Brian, Meg, Lois, and Chris (Family Guy) *Briar Beauty (Ever After High) *Brick (Total Drama) *Bridgette (Total Drama) *Bruno the Trashman (Sesame Street Classics) *Bubblun and Bobblun (Bubble Bobble) *Bucky Beaver (Maple Town) *Buddy Bear (Maple Town) *Budgie the Helicopter *Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) *Buford (Rango) *Bumblelion (Wuzzles) *Bumper the Badger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Bunny Rabbit (Maple Town) *Butter (PB&J Otter) *Butterbear (Wuzzles) *Buzz Lightyear *Caboose (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Caillou, Rosie, Caillou's Mom, and Caillou's Dad *Calvin & Hobbes *Cameron (Total Drama) *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Captain Crandell, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad (Teamo Supremo) *Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Captain Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Planet *Captain Quark (Ratchet and Clank series) *Care Bear (Care Bears) *Carlito (La Misma Luna also Known as Under the Same Moon) *Carly the Cardinal (Arbor Day Foundation) *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *CatDog *Cat and Dog (Playbox) *Cedar Wood (Ever After High) *Cerise Hood (Ever After High) *Chack'n (Chack'n Pop) *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Soren Lorensen, Morton, and Arnold Wolf (Charlie & Lola) *Charlie Tuna *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Chinche (Good Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Chip the Bird (1991 Film Version of The Little Engine That Could) *Chipadillo (Wuzzle Babies) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *China Girl (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *China Princess (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Chop Chop, Hex and Ghost Roaster (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) *Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, and Jasper T. Jowls (Chuck E. Cheese's) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Chunky Kong *Cinderella *Clapper the Seal (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Clara Brody (Jaws: The Revenge) *Clawd Wolf (Monster High) *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Cleo, Theo, Leona, and Lionel (Between the Lions) *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cody (Surf's Up) *Cody (Total Drama) *Colonel Sanders (KFC mascot) *Conker the Squirrel *Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) *Connie the Cow (Nick Jr's TV show of the same name) *Control Tower (1991 Film and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Cooey (Eureeka's Castle) *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Copper and Tod (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) *Corduroy (Corduroy book) *Count Chocula *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Crash Bandicoot *Crest Toothpaste *Cro-Marmot (Happy Tree Friends) *Cuddles the Rabbit (Happy Tree Friends) *Cyborg (DC comics) *Cynder (The Legend of Spyro series) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Danny Dog (Maple Town) *Danny Phantom *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry series) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Daring and Dexter Charming (Ever After High) *Darwin the Duckey, Filbert the Blabbit, Arthur the Camelot, Bunker the Dingbat, Kloie the Horsefly, Yuri the Moosecow, Samson the Sealion, Leopold the Leopird, Warner the Tyramasaurus, Corky the Pigbit, Wackers the Mallit, and Zumbo the Zelephant (JUMBiES Toy Series) *Dash and Dot (PBS Kids) *Dave the Barbarian *David Deer (Maple Town) *David the Gnome *Dawn (Total Drama) *Debbie Stone (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman the Animated Series) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mom, Dad, Lee-Lee, and Mee-Mee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dick, Agent K, Todd, and Riley (The Replacements) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Dirt's citizens (Rango) *Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3) *DJ (Monster House) *DJ (Total Drama) *Doctor Snuggles and Dennis the Badger *Donkey (Shrek series) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Donny Dog (Maple Town) *Dora, Boots, Diego (Dora the Explorer) *Doraemon and Nobita *Doris, Marlon, Macho Cat Leo, Cavecat, Coolcat, Magicat, Rastacat and Spacecat (Doris) *Dormouse (Alice in Wonderland) *Dorothy Gale and Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Doug Funnie (Disney's Doug) *Dracula and Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Draculaura (Monster High) *Droop (The Muppets) *Drumstick the Rooster (Diddy Kong Racing) *Dr. Dog and Mrs. Dog (Maple Town) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Good Version* (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) *Dr. Goat (Maple Town) *Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario games) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) *Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, and Eythl Phillips (Dinosaurs) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Eddie Storkowitz (Birdz) *Edison the Elephant (The Great Space Coaster) *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed: Black Flag) *Edward The Blue Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Elephant (Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show) *Eleroo (Wuzzles) *Ellie the Elephant (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Elmo (Sesame Street Classics) *El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Emma (Eureeka's Castle) *Energizer Bunny *Enguarde the Swordfish (Donkey Kong Country) *Eric (Go! Animate series) *Eric (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Erin Esurance wearing a half-face gas mask *Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) *Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Eureeka (Eureeka's Castle) *Evening Express (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Expresso (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed II) *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline (Adventure Time) *Expresso the Ostrich (Donkey Kong Country) *Fanny Fox (Maple Town) *FeetFace (Noggin's Second Mascot) *Finley the Flying Monkey (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Fird, Dicken, Butterfrog, Elephonkey, Shamel, and Bertle (Firffels) *Flapper the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Flick Duck (PB&J Otter) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Flippy the Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Flounder (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Fluffy Mouse (Sergeant Stripes) *Flurl the Squirrel (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Food Fight, Chopper, Torch, Blades, Funny Bone, Fist Bump, Tread Head, Déjà Vu, Trail Blazer, Cobra Cadabra, High Five, Bat Spin, Flip Wreck, Rocky Roll, Fling Kong, Echo, Spotlight and Blackout (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street Classics) *Foxee (Wuzzle Babies) *Foxxy Love (Drawn Together) *Frank Moses (Red) *Frank West and Chuck Greene (Deadrising series) *Franken Berry *Frankenstein and Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) *Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) *Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa & Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Freddy Flamingo, Henry Hippo, Carly Crab, Wally Whale, Sammy Snake, Daphne Dolphin, and Billy Buffalo (Huggies CleanTeam) *Freddy Fox (Maple Town) *French Twist (Mucha Lucha) *Front Row Joe (Cinemark Mascot) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Earth Star, and Mistle-Toad (Toad Patrol) *Furbies (Furby franchise) *Furgus (Rango) *Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Gary Gnu (The Great Space Coaster) *Geena the Giraffe (Geena's Tremendous Tooth Adventure) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *Geoff (Total Drama) *George the Hippo and Martha the Hippo *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Girl Train (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Gill Grunt, Zap, Wham-Shell, and Slam Bam (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Gizmo (Gremlins) *Glimmer the Anglerfish (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Gloria Gopher (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Glower the Tadpole (Donkey Kong 64) *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *God (The Bible) *Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester (Paper Mario) *Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *Goriddle Gorilla (The Great Space Coaster) *Grandma Deer (Maple Town) *Grandpa Abe Simpson *Graziella (Wimzie's House) *Gregory the Gopher (Kideo's Gregory and Me) *Griffin (Hotel Transylvania) *Griffin (Mythology) *Grover (Sesame Street Classics) *Gru (Despicable Me) *Gru's Minions (Despicable Me) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gump (Return to Oz) *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street Classics) *Gwen (Total Drama) *H.R. Pufnstuf *Harold (Total Drama) *Harold Fumpkin (Rugrats) *Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Harold (Harold and the Purple Crayon) *Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Harry Potter *Helibird (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Herry Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Hippo (Sports Cartoons) *Hippogriff (Mythology) *Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Hoggle (Labyrinth) *Homer Simpson *Hoofer the Wildebeest (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hooper the Hamster (PBS Kids) *Hoppopotamus (Wuzzles) *Horace (Wimzie's House) *Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!) *Horus (Egyptian Mythology) *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Iago (Disney's Aladdin) *Icarus (Greek Mythology) *Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Ickis, Oblina and Krumm (Aah! Real Monsters!) *Iggy Iguana (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Impa (Legend of Zelda series) *Inspector Gadget *Inspector Hector (Sergeant Stripes) *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara (Inuyasha) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man *Ivy the Kiwi *iZ and the Franklins (iZ and the Zizzles) *Izzy (Total Drama) *Jack and Jill (Jack & Jill 2011 Movie) *Jack and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jack Pumpkinhead (Return to Oz) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Jacob the Blue Jay (Under the Umbrella Tree) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *James the Red Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Janice N!godatu (Dr. N!godatu) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jelly (PB&J Otter) *Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, and Aughra (The Dark Crystal) *Jetman (Rareware's Jetpac) *Jimmy Livingston (Bubble Boy) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Joe, Zoogina, Browser, AirLine, Gatherer, Twitch, Dotcom, and MZ in their 1998 versions (Zoog Disney) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Johnny Bravo *Jojo Tickle (Jojo's Circus) *Jojo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Jonas (Wimzie's House) *Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Jude Lizowski (6teen) *Julie, Leon, Ben, Jody, Kiki, and Skye (The Puzzle Place) *Julie Herschbaum (Johnny Bravo) *June, Quincy, Leo, Annie, and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Junie B. Jones *Kanga, Roo and Gopher (Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *KangaZoo (The KangaZoo Club) *Kate (Eureeka's Castle) *Katie and Sadie (Total Drama) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Kevin McCallister, Old Man Marley and The Pigeon Lady (Home Alone 1 and 2) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Kim Possible *King Pen, Tri-Tip, Chopscotch, Ambush, Ember, Starcast, Aurora, Air Strike, Barbella, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Boom Bloom, Chain Reaction, Tidepool, Flare Wolf, Ro-Bow, Wild Storm and Buckshot (Skylanders: Imaginators) *King of Siam and Anna (The King and I) *Kirby (Kirby series) *Kitty Cheshire (Ever After High) *Kittypen (Wuzzle Babies) *Knock Knock (The Great Space Coaster) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Koalakeet (Wuzzles) *Koozebanians (The Muppets) *Krunch the Kritter (Diddy Kong Racing) *Kulche, Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi, Chavez, and Viole (LocoRoco) *Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Landstriders (The Dark Crystal) *Lanky Kong *Lem (Planet 51) *Lenny the Lizard (The Muppets) *Leroy "Encyclopedia" Brown (Encyclopedia Brown series) *LeShawna (Total Drama) *Lillibit and Willibit (The Littl' Bits) *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Lindsey Naegle (The Simpsons) *Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming (The Wonder Pets) *Lisa Simpson *Little Bear *Little Bird (Sesame Street Classics) *Little Blue Engine also known as Tillie also known as Little Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Little King Macius *Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) *Lizzie Hearts (Ever After High) *Lloyd Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Lois Lane (DC Comics) *London, ZigZag, Yorky, and Mimi (The Big Garage) *Loonette and Molly (The Big Comfy Couch) *Lou (Cats & Dogs series) *Lou and Louise (Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol) *Loulou (Wimzie's House) *Louie (Trumpet of the Swan) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Lucky the little seagull (Lucky and Zorba) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Ludo (Labyrinth) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Lyle, Dodo, Eugene, Gnu, Lana, Lance, and Louie (Animal Crackers) *M.T. Promises (The Great Space Coaster) *Mad Hatter (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) *Magellan (Eureeka's Castle) *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) *Maggie Mole (Maple Town) *Maggie Simpson *Maisie Mackenzie, Daddy, Marjorie McKitty, Lydia McSporran, Archie and Maureen & Daureene Purrdy (Meeow!) *Maleficent and Diaval (Disney's Maleficent) *Mama (Cooking Mama) *Mama Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Mama and Papa Rabbit (Maple Town) *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Marge Simpson *Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) *Marshal Mallow (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Martin Brody and Michael (first four Jaws movies) *Marty Mouse (Maple Town) *Marty Preston and Shiloh (book and film versions of Shiloh series) *Masked Dog (Mucha Lucha) *Master Monkey (Maple Town) *Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) *Matt, Jackie, and Inez (Cyberchase) *Max the Dog (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Max, Ruby, Valerie, Morris, Louise, Martha, Grandma and The Huffingtons (Max & Ruby) *Max Payne *Maya and Miguel *Maya the Bee and Willy *Mayor Dandy Lion (Maple Town) *Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mayor of Imaginationland *Mega Man *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends series) *Megamind and Minion (Megamind) *Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Metro Man (Megamind) *Miffy the Bunny *Mike (Total Drama) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight series) *Mike Tobacco (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) *Mikey Mole (Maple Town) *Milli, Geo, Bot, and Umi Car (Team Umizoomi) *Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Miss Deer (Maple Town) *Missie Mouse (Maple Town) *Mo, Ringo, Rick, Ruby, Pop Rock, and Fannie May (Klasky-Csupo's short Rollin' Rock Starz) *Mog, Pinky, Little Atmark, Wolo, Catch, Miss T, Tom, Yam, and Pukadon (Super Bust-a-Move) *Mokey Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread Man (Shrek 2) *Moofly (Wuzzle Babies) *Moosel (Wuzzles) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Moses and Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Mr. Badger and Mrs. Badger (Maple Town) *Mr. Bear and Mrs. Bear (Maple Town) *Mr. Beaver and Mrs. Beaver (Maple Town) *Mr. Clean *Mr. Draper and Mrs. Draper (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Fox and Mrs. Fox (Maple Town) *Mr. Game and Watch (Super Smash Bros. series) *Mr. Happy *Mr. Knack (Eureeka's Castle) *Mr. Magoo *Mr. Mole and Mrs. Mole (Maple Town) *Mr. Monopoly (Monopoly game) *Mr. Mouse and Mrs. Mouse (Maple Town) *Mr. Mucus, Mrs. Mucus, and Junior Mucus (Mucinex) *Mr. Pearson (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Peppermint, Mrs. Peppermint and Pip Pig (Sergeant Stripes) *Mr. Pig and Mrs. Pig (Maple Town) *Mr. Potato Head *Mr. Raccoon and Mrs. Raccoon (Maple Town) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street Classics) *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Mr. Tummnus (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Muffin the Mule *Mumble (Happy Feet 2006 Movie and Happy Feet 2 2011 Sequel) *Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter) *Murray the Mummy (Hotel Transylvania) *Mystics (The Dark Crystal) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Ned and Newton (Ned's Newt) *Nick Persons, Suzanne Kingston, Lindsey Kingston, Kevin Kingston, and Satchel Paige (Are We There Yet? and Are We Done Yet?) *Norbert and Dagget (The Angry Beavers) *Nova (Marvel Comics) *Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Nuzzle and Sizzle (The Puzzle Place) *Officer Dave Hanson (Killer Klowns from Outer Space 1988 Movie) *Officer Renee Montoya (Batman the Animated Series) *Olie, Zowie, Spot, Mrs. Polie, Mr. Polie, and Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) *Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter) *Opal Otter (PB&J Otter) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Orco the Killer Whale (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Orko (He-man) *Oscar Otter (Maple Town) *Oso (Special Agent Oso) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Oswald the Octopus (Oswald) *Ovide, Saphron, Polo, Groaner, Doe, Rae, Mi, and Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Oviraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Owen (Total Drama) *P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Pretty Bit, Potato Chip, and Putter (Popples) *Pachycephalosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pachyrhinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Pacman (Pacman) *Pandeaver (Wuzzles) *PaRappa the Rapper *Parasaurolophus (Prehistoric Animals) *Parry the Parallel Bird (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Party Monkey (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Pat and Stanley *Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Peanut (PB&J Otter) *Pecola the Penguin (Pecola) *Peepsqueak (Wuzzle Babies) *Penny Pig (Maple Town) *Penny Plutonium (Mucha Lucha) *Penny Proud (Proud Family) *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig *Pernell, Pete, Penny, Pianissimo, P-Pet, Pierre, Priscilla, Petunia, Paco, Paula, Peggy, Paganini, Pinky, Polly, Perry, Peabo, and Pat (PTV Park) *Perry the Platypus/Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) *Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Perseus (Greek Mythology) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Peter Pan *Peter Porcupine (Maple Town) *Phil and Lil Deville (Rugrats) *Phineas and Ferb *Phoenix (Mythology) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) *Phred (Noggin's 1st Mascot) *Piece Police (The Puzzle Place) *Piggypine (Wuzzles) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Pillsbury Doughboy *Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Pingu (Pingu) *Pink Panther *Pinky, Tyler, Mommy, Daddy, and Mr. Guinea Pig (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Pippi Longstockings (The Adventures of Pippi Longstockings) *Pipsy the Mouse (Diddy Kong Racing) *Plesiosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Polly Pig (Maple Town) *Pop And Cub (Happy Tree Friends) *Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Chill, Shroomboom, Fright Rider, Sprocket, Flashwing, and Hot Dog (Skylanders: Giants) *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street Classics) *President Arnold Schwarzenegger is more of clueless pawn than a villain (The Simpsons Movie) *Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Princess Fiona (Shrek series) *Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis and Ray (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) *Princess Zelda also known as Shiek also known as Tetra (Legend of Zelda series) *Priscilla (Rango) *Prism Break, Terrafin, Bash, and Dino-Rang (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Professor Layton *Psyko Ferret (Klasky-Csupo's short of the same name) *Pteranodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo (Pucca) *Pulgita (Mucha Lucha) *Puppling (Wuzzle Babies) *Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Putt-Putt and Pep (Putt-Putt computer game series) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Quawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Queen Lanolin (Go! Animate series version) *Quetzalcoatl (Aztec Mythology) *Qulin (Chinese Mythology) *Rabbit, Christopher Robin, and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Rachel Rabbit (Maple Town) *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Rambi the Rhinoceros (Donkey Kong Country) *Rango *Rapunzel *Ratchet & Clank *Rattly the Rattlesnake (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Raven (DC Comics and Teen Titans) *Raven Queen (Ever After High) *Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Reepicheep (Chronicles of Narnia) *Ren and Stimpy *Rhinokey (Wuzzles) *Richard (The Little Engine That Could 2011 Movie) *Ricky Rabbit (Maple Town) *Ricky Z (Klasky-Csupo's Ricky Z Pilot) *Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Robot Monkey Team (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) *Rocko the Rockhopper (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rocko, Filburt and Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Bullwinkle (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Roller Brawl, Countdown, Slobber Tooth, Bumble Blast, Pop Thorn, Zoo Lou, Scorp, Star Strike, Rip Tide, Wind-Up, Grim Creeper, Smolderdash, Dune Bug, Fryno, Scratch and Punk Shock (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Ron Stoppable (Disney's Kim Possible) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Restaurant) *Ronnie Rabbit (Sergeant Stripes) *Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Mama Koala, Papa Koala, Mimi Rabbit, Floppy Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mr. Penguin, Mrs. Penguin, the Penguin Family triplets, Betty Koala, Weather, Maki-Maki, Duckbill, Miss Lewis, Kiwi, Mr. Mayor, Mr. Curator, Dr. Flight, Mr. Flash, Cosmo, Diana, The Ringmaster, Uncle Mailman, Dr. Nose, Mr. Steam, Captain Briney, Station Master, and Mingle (Adventures of the Little Koala) *Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street Classics) *Rosie, Ruff, Scratch and Sniff (Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales) *Rousso (Wimzie's House) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Roxie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Rusty Old Engine also known as Jebadiah also known as Rusty (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Ruthie Raccoon (Maple Town) *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter series) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn all wearing poison-shielding masks *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sam (Total Drama) *Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) *Sam the Super-Automated Robot (Sesame Street Classics) *Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph, Dancer, Dasher, Donner, Blitzen, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, and Cupid *Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) *Scooby-Doo *Scootch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *Sean Devlin (The Saboteur) *Sergeant Stripes *Seven Dwarves (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Seven Little Monsters *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Shaky Sanchez (The Muppets) *Shaun the Sheep *Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street Classics) *Shiny New Passenger Engine also known as Farnsworth the Diesel also known as Shiny New Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Shrek *Sierra (Total Drama) *Sigmund the Sea Monster *Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil series) *Sir Didymus and Ambrosious (Labyrinth) *Sir Klank (Eureeka's Castle) *Skippy Squirrel (Maple Town) *Skowl (Wuzzles) *Slimey the Worm (Sesame Street Classics) *Slurms (Eureeka's Castle) *Smurf *Smurfette *Snarf (ThunderCats) *Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, and Knight Mare (Skylanders: Trap Team) *Sniffles the Anteater (Happy Tree Friends) *Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Snowpea (Mucha Lucha!) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Warnado, and Lightning Rod (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Sonny (Cocoa Puffs) *Sonny Koufax (Big Daddy) *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, and Scampi (Sooty) *Sora, Kairi and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Space Dad (Megamind) *Spanky Ham (Drawn Together) *Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, High Volt, Smash Hit, Nightfall, Splat, Thrillipede, and Astroblast (Skylanders: SuperChargers) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Spongebob SquarePants *Spoons (Rango) *Spyro the Dragon *Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country) *Squire Squirrel and Mrs. Squirrel (Maple Town) *Squitter the Spider (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Staci (Total Drama) *Stanley (Stanley) *Starfire (DC comics and Teen Titans) *Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook and Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Stegosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Steve (Minecraft) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Strider Hiryu *Stu Miley (Monkeybone) *Styracosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Super Best Friends Forever *Superintendent Charlie (Go! Animate) *Superman *Susan Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Suzie Squirrel (Maple Town) *Swanky Kong *Sweetums (The Muppets) *Taj the Elephant (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Teddy Daniels (Shutter Island) *Teddy Ruxpin *Telly Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *Terra, Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street Classics) *The Backyardigans *The Beast/Prince Adam (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *The Burger King *The Burger King Kids Club Gang *The Count Von Count (Sesame Street Classics) *The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *The Danger Rangers *The Dinger (Sesame Street Classics) *The Fazoobs (The Muppets) *The Fishtones (Eureeka's Castle) *The Flash *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *The Flock (Angry Birds) *The Get Along Gang *The Giant (Eureeka's Castle) *The Gromble (Aah! Real Monsters!) *The Honkers (Sesame Street Classics) *The Hulk (Marvel Comics) *The Jolly Green Giant *The Letter People *The Lollipop King *The Lorax *The Mole (Happy Tree Friends) *The Mutations (The Muppets) *The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) *The Thornberry Family (The Wild Thornberrys) *The Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street Classics) *The Wiener Squad (Klasky-Csupo's short Wiener Squad) *The Wiggles *The Wildwood Family, the Babblebrook Family, the Chestnut Family, the Thistlethorn Family, the Evergreen Family, the Timbertop Family, and the Waters Family (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Yip-Yip Martians (Sesame Street Classics) *Thog (The Muppets) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Disney's Peter Pan) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Tik-Tok (Return to Oz) *Tiki the Kiwi, Phee-Phee, and the other Kiwis (The NewZealand Story) *Tim, Moby, and Annie (BrainPOP) *Timber the Tiger (Diddy Kong Racing) *Timothy, Yoko, Charles, Doris, Grace, Fritz, Lilly, Nora, Frank and Frank, Claude, and Mrs. Jenkins (Timothy Goes to School) *Tin Tin (The Adventures of Tin Tin) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish (The Weekenders) *Tiny Kong *Tip and Dash (Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Tiptup the Turtle (Diddy Kong Racing) *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Todd and Craig (CollegeHumor's Dinosaur Office) *Tom and Jerry *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) *Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *Townsfolk's (Rango) *Toy Clown also known as Rollo also known as Beverly (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Toy Train also known as Georgia also known as Red Engine also known as Engine 35 (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, and Ninjini (Skylanders: Giants) *Trent (Total Drama) *Triceratops (Prehistoric Animals) *Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drobot, and Drill Sergeant (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Trix Rabbit *Tron *Truman, LaBrea, Stanley, Franklin, Marshall, and Dak (Dino Babies) *TT the Stopwatch (Diddy Kong Racing) *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) *Tugg (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Tupuxuara (Prehistoric Animals) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland) *Twinkie the Kid (Mascot for Twinkies) *Twinkle, Dooby, Marigold, Twinkle's Mom and Dad, Poppy, and Charlie (Klasky-Csupo's short Twinkle) *Tycoon (Wuzzles) *Tyg, Pammy, Digger, Rick, Bogey, and Kip (Shirt Tales) *Tyler (Total Drama) *Uncle Quigley (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Uncle Travelling Matt Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Unicorn (Mythology) *Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) *Vito Scaletta & Joe Barbaro (Mafia II) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Voltron (Voltron) *Vultures (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Waffles (Rango) *Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Wallace and Gromit *Warden (Megamind) *Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Rubble Rouser, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet and Doom Stone (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Wayne, Wanda and their pups (Hotel Transylvania) *Webster (Eureeka's Castle) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Wendy (Wendy's Mascot) *White Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Wii Fit Trainer *Wild Thing (Where The Wild Things Are) *Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Wimzie (Wimzie's House) *Windy Woo (Naughty Naughty Pets) *Winnie The Pooh *Winky the Frog (Donkey Kong Country) *Wiser (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Wrecking Ball, Voodood, and Double Trouble (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Wrinkly Kong *Woody Woodpecker *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Woolly Mammoth (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Prehistoric Animals) *Woolrus (Wuzzles) *Woxee (Wuzzle Babies) *X and Zero (Megaman X series) *Xandir P. Wifflebottom (Drawn Together) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Yaya (Wimzie's House) *Yoda (Star Wars franchise) *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Zack and Wiki *Zeek and Leo (Klasky-Csupo's short Zeek & Leo) *ZeFronk (Tasty Time with ZeFronk) *ZimZim, Zoo, and Dot (Operation Dalmatian: Fun with Letters) *Zoey (Total Drama) *Zooter, Ellyvan, and Bungo (Jungle Junction) *Zorba the Cat (Lucky and Zorba) *ken shamrock (wwe) *kamen rider zi-o *rob van dam (wwe) *ryusoul red (ryusolger) *applejack and pinkee pie (my little pony) *Kaman rider build (kaman rider build) *sting (wwe) Characters of the Evil Side *Abomination (Marvel Comics) *Ahuizotl (Mexican Mythology) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter II) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) *Alchemist also known as The Skeleton King also known as The Skeleton King Worm (The Skeleton King and Dark One Worm) also known as Crystal Skull Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) *Allosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Angel Marie (The Muppets) *Angelica Pickles and Fluffy (Rugrats) *Apep (Egyptian Mythology) *Audrey Jr. (Little Shop of Horrors) *Awful BeBad (Little Clowns of Happytown) *Azog (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) *Beautiful Day Monster (The Muppets) *Behemoth (The Muppets) *Bela and his Cronies (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Bertram (Family Guy) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Bill Sikes (Oliver Twist) *Black Dog (The Muppets) *Blind Pew (The Muppets) *Blue Frackle (The Muppets) *Bluto (Popeye) *Bobo (Ovide and the Gang) *Bon Mucho (LocoRoco) *Bones and Lumpy (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Boom Boom (Mario series) *Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Bowser (Mario series) *Brat (Wuzzles) *Br'er Bear *Br'er Fox *Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) *Calico (The Muppets) *Candlejack (Freakazoid cartoon) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet) *Cards (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Carnotaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) *Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Catwoman (DC Comics) *Cavity Creeps (old Crest Commercial) *Cecil Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Cerberus (Greek Mythology) *Chairman Drek (Ratchet & Clank) *Cheetah (DC comics) *Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Chimera (Greek Mythlogy) *Chinche (Evil Version) (Mucha Lucha) *Christine (Stephen King's Christine) *Chucky (Child's Play) *Chupacabra (Mexican Mythology) *Cindy Slam (Mucha Lucha) *Clueless Morgan (The Muppets) *Clyde and Elton (Cinemark) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Count Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Cranky the Crane (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Creature from the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) *Creepers (Minecraft) *Crocosaur (Wuzzles) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) *Cyclops (Greek Mythology) *Cylon (Battlestar Galactica) *Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Dakotazoid (Total Drama) *Danny Dingo (Blinky Bill) *Darcy, Icy, and Stormy (Winx Club) all wearing poison-shielding masks *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Darkseid (DC comics) *Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Dead Tom (The Muppets) *Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Demons *Diablo the Raven (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Dilophosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Dimetrodon (Prehistoric Animals) *Dingbats (Wuzzles) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diesel the Diesel Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Dolph Starbeam in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Dorkus and Pinter (Planet Sheen) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Dracula (Dracula: Year Zero) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Drake's Little Stooges (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *Dr. Facilier (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence (Ratchet & Clank series) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. Sloth (NeoPets) *Duchess Swan (Ever After High) *Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) *Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Edna Krabappel in her zombie form (The Simpsons) *Eight-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *El Malefico (Mucha Lucha:The Return Of El Malefico) *El Nino Loco *Elwood O'Neil (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Emperor Otto (Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (James Bond series) *Eva (Total Drama) *Evanora (Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) *Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Evil Trees (Family Guy) *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit film The Wrong Trousers) *Fearless Leader (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Feral Ezekiel (Total Drama) *Fire Chief Ash (Sergeant Stripes) *Fireys (Labyrinth) *Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) *Franky and Spike (Noozles) *Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Frieza (Dragonball Z) *Fritz the Rapping Dog (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Frizard (Wuzzles) *Fu Manchu (The Zayat Kiss) *Fungila (Super Bust-a-Move) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Garthim (The Dark Crystal) *Gaston and LeFou (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Gatorpossum (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *General Grievous *Ghosts (Pac-man) *Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Gleeman Vox (Ratchet: Deadlocked) *Goblins (Labyrinth) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Grandma Stuffum (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Frackle (The Muppets) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *Hannibal Lector *Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *Harold "Stretch" Joseph (Grand Theft Auto 5) *Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Heather (Total Drama Island) *Heff Heffalump the Elephant and Stan Woozle the Weasel (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken series) *Henry Kane (Poltergeist) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Iggy Koopa (Mario series) *Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *It (Stephen King's It) *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle (The Muppets) *Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) *Jen Masterson, Caitlin Cooke, Nikki Wong, Jonesy Garcia, Wyatt Williams, the Khaki Clones, Ron the Rent-a-Cop, Coach Halder, Yummy Mummy, Stanley, Darth, Julie, Tricia Holmes, Gwen, Mandy, Marlowe, Serena, Talon, and other Galeria workers and patrons in their zombie forms (6teen) *Jimbo Jones in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Jo (Total Drama) *Judge Claude Frollo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Justin (Total Drama Action) *Kahn (Star Trek 2) *Kang & Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kaos and Glumshanks (Skylanders series) *Kaos' Mom (Skylanders: Swap Force) *Kasai Rex (African Mythology) *Katze (Super Bust-a-Move) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) *Kearney Zzyzwicz in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Killer Croc (DC Comics) *Killer Dolphin 1 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 10 (disguised as Frank Grimes Jr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 11 (disguised as Rex Banner) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 12 (disguised as Dexter Colt) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 13 (disguised as Jack Lassen) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 14 (disguised as Hank Scorpio) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 15 (disguised as Judge Constance Harm) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 16 (disguised as Francine Rhenquist) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 17 (disguised as Mr. Lyle Lanley) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 18 (disguised as LT Smash) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 19 (disguised as Dr. Colossus) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 2 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 20 (disguised as Frankie the Squealer) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 3 (The Simpsons *Killer Dolphin 4 (disguised as Lucille Botz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 5 (disguised as Frank Grimes Sr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 6 (disguised as Snake Jailbird) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 7 (disguised as Fat Tony) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 8 (disguised as Nelson Muntz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 9 (disguised as Jessica Lovejoy) (The Simpsons) *Killer Klown (Killer Klowns from Outer Space 1988 Movie) *Killer Krusty Doll (The Simpsons) *Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *King Dedede *King Kong *King Pig (Angry Birds) *King Snorky (The Simpsons) *Kirby Cat (Maple Town) *Kongamato (African Mythology) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Larry Koopa (Mario series) *Leland Lizard (The Get Along Gang) *Lemmy Koopa (Mario series) *Lex Luthor (DC comics) *Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Lotso-Hug'n Bear (Toy Story 3) *Lucius Heinous IIV (Jimmy Two Shoes) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario series) *Luncheon Counter Monster (The Muppets) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *Mad Monty (The Muppets) *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *Mal (Total Drama All-Stars) *Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Maleficent's Goons (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *ManBearPig *Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique (Totally Spies) *Manticore (Persian and Indian Mythology) *Masked Toilet (Mucha Lucha) *Martin Brisby (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) *Mayor (Yogi Bear movie) *McNasty's Guard Dogs (Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw) *Mean Mama (The Muppets) *Medusa (Clash of the Titans) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Megatron (Transformers) *Micheal Myers (Halloween) *Minotaur (Greek Mythology) *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Misterioso Grande (Mucha Lucha) *Mo Frackle (The Muppets) *Mojas (LocoRoco) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Mokele Mbembe (African Mythology) *Mom (Futurama) *Mombi (Return to Oz) *Mongolian Death Worm (Mongolian Mythology) *Monkeybone (Monkeybone) *Morgana (Disney's The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Morton J. Koopa (Mario series) *Mr. Bun Bun (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mr. Burns and Smithers (The Simpsons) *Mr. Burns' Goons also known as Joey Crusher and Lowblow (The Simpsons) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Mr. Pickels (Happy Tree Friends) *Mumm-ra (Thundercats) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Nandi Bear (African Mythology) *Nazi Zombies (An American Werewolf in London) *Nefera de Nile (Monster High) *Nemesis (Resident Evil series) *Nome King (Return to Oz) *Nomes (Return to Oz) *Nuckelavee (Scottish Mythology) *Old Tom (The Muppets) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *One-Eyed Sally (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Orc (The Lord of the Rings) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street Classics) *Packbat (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Petey Piranha (Mario series) *Phalanx (Demon's Crest) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Pink Frackle (The Muppets) *Pinky and the Brain (Pinky and the Brain cartoon) *Piranha Plants (Mario series) *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Poison Cackler (Fraggle Rock) *Poison Ivy (Batman) *Polly Lobster (The Muppets) *Predalien (Alien vs Predator) *Predator (Predator series) *Prince Hans (Disney's Frozen) *Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Pumpkin Head (Pumpkin Head 1989 Movie) *Purple Frackle (The Muppets) *Quasimodo Wilson and Esmeralda the Rat (Hotel Transylvania) *Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Real Old Tom (The Muppets) *Ripto (Spyro series) *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) *Roy Koopa (Mario series) *Rude Dexter and Rude Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Saber Tooth Tiger (Prehistoric Animals) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Satan (South Park) (Leader) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Scar (Disney's The Lion King) *Scarab (Mummies Alive) *Scott (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) *Scrap (The Big Garage) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Simon the Monster Hunter (Aah! Real Monsters) *Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) *Sinistar *Sir Oswald (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) *Skeksis (Dark Crystal) *Skeletor (He-man) *Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Sledge (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *Sleestaks (Land of the Lost) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Spinosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Spotted Dick (The Muppets) *Stewie Griffin (Both Family Guy and American Dad!) *Stewie's Henchmen (Family Guy) *Storm Troopers (Star Wars) *Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble) *Super Skrull (Marvel Comics) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Taz (Looney Tunes) *Team Rocket (Pokemon series) *Tentacles the Dog-face Octopus (Legend of the Titanic) *Terminator (The Terminator) *The Bear (Total Drama) *The Career Tributes (The Hunger Games) *The Cat Brothers (Palm Town) *The Chickencow *The Circus Bros. (Blinky Bill) *The Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Dreamcatcher, Chompy Mage, Chef Pepper Jack, Dr. Krankcase, The Gulper, Nightshade, and Luminous (Skylanders: Trap Team) *The Grinch (Dr Seuss' How the Grinch that Stole Christmas) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *The Lobe (Freakazoid cartoon) *The O'Neil Brothers (Grand Theft Auto 5) *The Penguin (DC Comics) *The Riddler (DC Comics) *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *The Slydales (Sylvanian Families 1980's TV show) *The Trolls (The World of David the Gnome) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Wicked Witch of the West and Nikko (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wicked Wizard (Adventures of the Little Koala) *The Wolfman *The Woodland Critters *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Thunderbird (American Mythology) *Tighten (Megamind) *Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) *Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone and Meowlody (Monster High) *Transylvia (Wuzzles) *Tripod (War of the Worlds) *Two-Face (DC Comics) *Tylosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Tyrannosaurus (Prehistoric Animals) *Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) *Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) *Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid) *Van Hellscream and Crabgrass (Monster High) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray) *Velociraptor (Prehistoric Animals) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Walleyed Pike (The Muppets) *Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo (The Adventures of the Little Koala) *Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) *Wally the Walrus (The NewZealand Story) *Wampa (Star Wars) *Wario (Mario series) *Warren Cook (Go!Animate Version) *Wendy O. Koopa (Mario series) *Werewolf (Folklore) *Wet Bandits also known as Harry and Marv (first two Home Alone movies) *Wheelers (Return to Oz) *Wilde Wolf (Maple Town) *Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Winkie Guards (The Wizard of Oz) *Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing) *Woody (Ovide and the Gang) *Xenomorphs (Alien series) *Xenu *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Zarok (Medievil) *Zombie 1 (disguised as Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Zombie 2 (disguised as Johnny Tightlips) (The Simpsons) *SHAO KHAN (MORTAL KOMBAT) *THE ICE DANCERS (TOTAL DRAMA) *Oma Zi-O (kamen rider Zi-O ) Category:South Park Category:Video games Category:Fanfiction Category:Imaginationland Category:Video Games